callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Walker
Sergeant Logan Walker is a playable character and the main protagonist in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is David T. "Hesh" Walker's younger brother and Elias T. Walker's son. After passing all his tests on the battlefield and is wounded in a battle, he becomes a member of the U.S. Special Forces unit, Ghosts after being rescued by them, and his Father is revealed as the leader of the Ghosts. After the ODIN Strikes, he, Hesh, and Elias come together to cooperate with the remaining United States Special Operations Forces in California. Upon returning to his hometown, now gone "No Man's Land", Logan and Hesh find themselves joining up with Ghosts Captain Merrick and Keegan P. Russ to cripple the Federation forces from behind enemy lines while also hunting down Federation field commander, former Ghost Gabriel T. Rorke, who killed their father. After the United States was able to cripple the Federation with the LOKI Space Station's strikes, he and Hesh hunted Rorke to avenge their father's death and the other Ghosts but he was captured by Rorke and is now presumably enduring the same torture that Rorke underwent. Biography Logan Walker was born to Elias T. Walker, and his unnamed mother. He is the younger brother of David "Hesh" Walker. All of them Lived in San Diego, California. Told in Rorke Files, Logan was close to his brother, always following in his footsteps throughout the years. Logan and Hesh attended an unnamed school. When older, Logan and Hesh trained in the San Diego's woods, taught how to shoot, hunt, speak without speaking, and become men. ODIN Strike in California Elias (moments before the Federation invasion of the ODIN Space Station system is used against America), tells Logan and Hesh an old war story about how 60 Tier 1 soldiers took on hundreds of enemy soldiers. Elias tells them of how the Ghosts were born. Hesh doubts his father, returning home, the first rods hit San Diego. Elias orders the two get to the house as he gets the truck. Logan and Hesh head to their house. As they make their way to the house, rods continue to pummel the landscape and slowly upturn streets and destroy nearby homes. After a short rush, they make it to their ravaged house only to find that they need to leave it immediately. They push the front door open and jump down the steps just as a rod hits the area in front of them—causing the street to sink in with multiple houses and cars while they make their way across this uneven turf to get to find their father. They head through a collapsing building before making another jump, Logan jumps but gets hurt, he and Hesh make it close but a gasoline truck falls, explodes. Hesh jumps out the way, Logan falls and blacks out, Hesh and Elias help Logan to the truck and the three leave San Diego. Federation War In 2027, ten years after the ODIN Strikes and the Federation invading the United States, Logan and Hesh are in Fort Santa Monica, Hesh is playing ball with Riley, a German Shepherd whom Hesh has trained and adopted some time in the past ten years. The three of them are on a routine recon mission of the area outside "The Wall", a giant concrete wall built to protect the remaining citizens of California from the invading Federation armed forces. The trio continue along their route through a building before being alerted to an unknown presence, only to find it was a pair of deer looking for food in the next room. They continue through what is left of a theater before moving outside to find a squad of Federation soldiers. After dealing with that squad the team continue their scouting to find more soldiers near a gas station executing civilians. Quickly neutralizing them, they receive word from the radio operator that the squadron of U.S. soldiers needs assistance combating a small force of Federation soldiers near the Wall. Logan, Hesh, and Riley follow this order and continue their fight inside of a sewer with U.S. troops. Shortly after making their way through all the enemy forces near the entrance of the Wall, an enemy attack chopper enters the area. Logan has to use the stash of MAAWS to take out the hind. After successfully destroying the helicopter, the team and surviving U.S. soldiers move into the zone behind the Wall to be debriefed on their next objective at Fort Santa Monica. They meet with their father, who now acts as one of the leading bodies of the fort. Elias tells Logan and Hesh that they are being deployed to their hometown in No Man's Land to link-up with a forward recon team and gather any intelligence on the enemy then report back. No Man's Land Logan, Hesh, and Riley make their way into No Man's Land as they tail the Federation's movements deeper into their territory. They enter the area occupied by some enemy soldiers in HAZMAT suits checking the area for dangerous substances. Hesh sends Riley to ambush the first group of enemies as they make their way back to their home. They take out another group of the HAZMAT soldiers before they find themselves at their now destroyed home. They enter the house through a hole in the side of the nearly destroyed building, heading towards the front door. Before they exit the house, Hesh finds his old MTS-255 on a side table and takes it. They head out the front door, the area ahead nothing but a crater full of rubble and ash. The only path forward is a small ledge from a left over road looking over an old church building resting precariously over the crater. They slowly move along the ledge, watching as the ground beneath the old church finally breaks and causes the building to collapse into the crater. The make it to the end of the ledge, only to find another group of Federation soldiers scouting out some abandoned houses. Hesh has Logan sync up with Riley to have him take out the squadron quietly. Riley takes out one man before going after another, barking to grab his attention and having Hesh take him out. Riley moves on to find more soldiers on the other side of the building, in a courtyard area. Hesh takes out the sniper before Riley goes in to take out the remaining enemies. After they are dealt with, Logan and Hesh meet up with Riley a bit further at another building with a closed door. Hesh notices there are troops behind the door, so he sends Riley into the building to flush them out. Taking cover by the door, Hesh sends Riley who manages to attack the squad and forces them out the door. Riley kills one soldier immediately while Logan and Hesh take out the rest. They continue their march through No Man's Land through an enemy camp near the ODIN Station wreckage, fighting off a small batch of enemies before heading deeper into the Federation territory. There are multiple enemies ahead, so the team decides to send in Riley to scout ahead. After making his way past a number of enemy soldiers, Riley spots two men, one suspiciously looking like a field commander of some kind and the other a captured special forces soldier on a platform on the road. One of the suspects is Rorke, the field commander of the Federation forces. The other character is a Ghost under the callsign Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, noticed by the distinct skull pattern painted onto his mask. Rorke interrogates Ajax for a short time before move him to "Firebase Charlie". Hesh and Logan move ahead, Riley meeting them past the party of enemy troops. They move into a wooded area before Riley begins to bark incessantly just before darting deep into the woods. The two soldiers chase after him, finding Riley growling at a pack of wolves. Hesh grabs Riley and pulls him back and begins to open fire, right before the wolves begin to attack the team. One wolf attacks Logan, pinning him to the ground. Riley rushes in and fights the wolf, Logan retrieves his sidearm and shoots the wolf. In the next moment the pack slowly close in and Logan is dry on ammunition, the wolf lunges directly towards Logan, before an unknown masked soldier tackles the wolf and manages to shoot at the wild animals and rescue him. His rescuer comes by to help him up; finding that it was Captain Merrick of the Ghosts, joined with his partner Keegan. Logan, Hesh, and Riley then join up alongside the two Ghosts to go after their comrade Ajax. The team heads towards the area's stadium, where they believe Rorke is going to take Ajax. They fight through a small team of Federation soldiers before reaching the road to the stadium. Rescuing Operative Ajax Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan, and Riley reach to the stadium to rescue Ajax. Logan is looking though the Remote Sniper, scanning for Ajax's location. Finding Ajax, being beaten by Federation Solders. Ajax is moved to a different location. Merrick and Logan grab MK32's and tag the trucks. Logan follows the others to the truck and pulls out his SC-2010, entering the truck, Keegan drives the truck though the stadium. Approaching the gate, Logan pulls out the C4, to blow the Semtex and Merrick tells him that he can blow it when your ready. Detonating the charges, the truck pushes and destroyed truck through and Logan covers their truck. The truck goes though the stadium chairs and breaks though the lunch area. Fighting their way to a door, Logan use the Remote Sniper to take out federation soldiers were Ajax was located. Clearing the room, Keegan interrogates the soldier for Ajax's location. Riley gets his scent and Keegan slits the soldier's throat. The team fight though the deep grounds, the team put on Gas Mask's and throw tear gas under the door. The team fights though the enter stadium, Riley picks up Ajax's scent towards a door. Merrick orders Keegan and Logan to find another entrance. Keegan picks up a flare and tells Logan to follow. Keegan throws a flare at a federation soldier and kills him silently, finding the other entrance. Logan throws tear gas and closes the door, he counts as Keegan dual wields his MP-443's and Logan counts to breach. Logan kicks the door and the team kills all Federation soldiers. Riley finds Ajax in a dark room, Keegan puts on a flashlight and see Ajax dying of blood loss. Ajax tells them that Rorke is targeting, then dies, Hesh goes to the other room and uses a flare to find the targets. Merrick says a man named Rorke is targeting the Ghosts. The team then fights their way out of the stadium and evacuate via an enemy helicopter. Fort Santa Monica invasion / Becoming a Ghost When Logan, Hesh and Riley returned to base they discovered it almost completely overrun by Federation forces. Logan and Hesh take part in the counterattack looking for Elias, Logan using A-10 drones to even the odds until they are destroyed. However when they get back to the forward command center they find it abandoned and Logan and Hesh are almost killed until Merrick and operative "Ghost" blast through the roof and extract them to safety in a helicopter. Hesh demands they go back for their father but "Ghost" reveals himself to be Elias and the missions into enemy territory were tests for Logan and Hesh to become the Ghosts. As they fly away Elias tells them that Rorke is hunting the Ghosts because he was one and tells Logan and Hesh of his mission to kill Diego Almagro 12 years earlier that resulted in Rorke being left behind and brainwashed. After Elias finishes telling the story to everyone aboard the evac helicopter, Elias explains about Victor Ramos, and that how Logan, Keegan and Hesh will be interrogating Ramos to find out where Rorke is on Federation Day. Federation Day Logan, Keegan and Hesh are sent to Caracas to gather intel on Rorke's location. After stealthily taking out enemy soldiers, Keegan and Logan infiltrate the skyscraper by cutting through the glass. They make their way to a room containing data archives, where Logan rushes to upload a virus into the system before avoiding five Fed soldiers, one of whom Keegan takes out. The two are eventually recognized by security forces and are forced to rappel down the building into a large lobby where a firefight takes place. Hesh assists them by deactivating the elevators. Once the Ghosts regroup, they encounter their HVT, Victor H. Ramos, who gives them intel on Rorke. They are interrupted by Rorke, who taunts the Ghosts through a live broadcast. Rorke then proceeds to detonate explosives within the building, forcing the group to evacuate and parachute down as the building collapses. The intel suggests that Rorke is hiding at a floating industrial complex in the Gulf of Mexico. Capturing Rorke Logan, Hesh, Merrick and Keegan encounter enemies in the Campeche Oil Fields in the Gulf of Mexico (Rorke's suspected location), but successfully neutralize them. Through assistance from Pirate Five-Zero, the Ghosts finally capture Rorke and bring him in for interrogation. The Ghosts interrogate then Rorke aboard their plane, but Rorke refuses to give them any useful information. While Elias opens the cargo bay door, Logan and Hesh grab Rorke's chair and threaten to drop him out of their plane. However, a Federation gunship rises from the clouds, launches ropes onto the Ghosts' plane and rescue Rorke. Before Logan falls from the plane, Rorke tell his he surivies to find him, saying "there's always room for one more". Logan ends up separated from the group, but uses stealth to sneak past the Federation soldiers to regroup with Keegan and Elias and rescue Hesh and Merrick. They proceed to a rally point to be rescued and taken to the U.S.S. Liberator. Once they make it to the rally point, two friendly river boats approach with Riley riding in one of them. Operation Clockwork Logan, Hesh, Merrick and Keegan then infiltrate a Federation outpost high in the Andes Mountains and gather intel on their missile program. The Atlas Platform The group then attacks the Andes Patagonia, an oil station in Antarctica, crippling the Federation's oil supply and to draw away the Federation's 3rd fleet. Clearing the Way Logan and Keegan are sent to the Atlantic Ocean on a tactical underwater assault mission to take out a Federation destroyer in their naval fleet by hitting it with a portable torpedo. The two soldiers cautiously swim to intercept the target, engaging enemy combat divers along the way and avoiding sharks. Upon making their way to the target they swim faster to find cover from the dangerous pulse coming from the ships sonar radar. They take refuge in a lighthouse underwater, as the target passes Keegan tells Logan to ready the portable torpedo. Logan deploys the torpedo; Keegan is responsible for detonation once target is in range, while Logan steers it. The impact of the explosion creates a massive shockwave which hits the lighthouse, destroying it and knocking Logan and Keegan back. Logan ends up pinned under rubble with his re-breather oxygen tube detached, nearly drowning to death. Keegan hooks up Logan's re-breather and pulls the debris off him. The two then proceed to escape the strike area while more cargo falls to the depths all around them. Killing more enemy soldiers and avoiding depth charges dropped by the enemy, the two soldiers make their way to the extraction point. "The Shop" After this, the team infiltrates a factory in Rio de Janeiro in End of the Line, where they learn that the Federation reverse-engineered ODIN and has created many smaller versions of it. Calling in an air strike on the facility, Logan and the group escape. Federation Capture After Logan, Elias, Merrick and Hesh arrive at a safehouse in Las Vegas, the four are sedated by the Federation with tear gas, while Riley hides. Logan drifts between consciousness as Merrick is heard being tortured. Once Logan awakens, Rorke appears as the Walker family are tied in a room. Once Elias refuses to tell Rorke where Keegan is located, Rorke shoots Logan with his MP-443 Grach, wounding him. Logan attempts to overpower Rorke while Rorke is taunting the family, but ends up getting stunned by Rorke, who then shoots Elias three times before throwing him off the chair. Elias tells Logan that that he is proud of him before Rorke kills Elias by shooting him in the head. Logan, Hesh and Merrick are then surrounded by Federation soldiers before the trio fight them off and regroup with Keegan. Rorke comes on the comms though the casino, telling them he wants Merrick, Hesh and Logan dead or alive. Fighting their way though Federation soldiers, the four make it to the exit. Federation soldiers throw more tear gas, so the four make their way to a window and jump out. Logan catches a bar but lets go and falls unconscious. Keegan helps Logan up as Merrick tells them to take it slow as they're going to be outnumbered. Hesh sees Riley get shot and the four fight their way through the Federation soldiers. Hesh tells them not to forget Riley. Logan picks Riley up as the four fight their way to extraction. U.S.S. Liberator Merrick is placed in Elias' role of giving orders as grid coordinator and names Hesh as field commander of the Ghosts. Merrick gives Logan Elias's ghost mask. Three days later, the USS Liberator carrier battle group falls under a full-scale attack by Federation helicopters and zodiacs: Logan, Hesh and the Ghosts set off to protect the ship by defending from helicopters, boats, and soldiers coming on the flight deck.Then Hesh and Logan meets up with Cpl. Weaver where Hesh asks him to get transport to join the main assault on the ground array while Logan gets the targeting controls to use the Osprey's armament for support. As the Osprey takes off,Hesh, Logan, and the rest of the soldiers push back the Federation soldiers who were rappelling up from zodiacs at the side of the ship. Hesh tells Logan to use the Osprey to destroy the incoming Federation zodiacs and gunboats. Going to the other side of the deck, it collapses as a 105mm round hits the deck from an enemy gunship as Logan and Hesh save Cpl.Ryan from being executed. Hesh orders Logan to use the Sparrow Missiles to engage and destroy the enemy helicopters and gunship. Going up to the flight deck, Loki satellite rods hit the top hanger of the deck as the ship starts to sink. Hesh and Logan dodge debris, jets, as they make it to a Uh-60 Black Hawk for extraction. Turning the Tide Badger Company is sent to destroy the Satellite Ground Array to allow Astronauts Icarus team to travel to the Federation Space Station and take control of the LOKI satellites, while Logan and Hesh clear out the control center. Hesh activates the ground missile and coordinates it to strike the ground array, while Logan launches the weapon. Radio transmission from a dead enemy soldier confirms that Rorke is boarding a train that is preparing to leave launch control. Hesh and Logan have eight minutes to pursue Rorke and board the train, which they successfully do. After the ground array is destroyed, Merrick gives the go for Icarus team to take control of the space station. Hunting the Ghost Killer Logan and Hesh take down two Federation soldiers before Rorke shows himself on the screen and taunts Hesh, prompting Hesh to punch the screen, smashing it. Hesh then opens the door to the outside of the train, where he and Logan witness Loki's rods raining down fire upon the Federation. The two fight their way towards the engine of the train, where Hesh contacts Merrick and orders him to send a rod down onto the train if he hears the word "Checkmate". While the two breach the door, a Federation soldier mistakenly fires a rocket at the train's engine, causing Logan and Hesh to slide forward, sending them straight into the engine room, where Rorke is standing with three Federation soldiers. Logan pushes Rorke down and eliminates two of the soldiers, while Hesh eliminates the third one. However, Rorke forces himself back up and headbutts Logan. He then punches him in the face and grabs his Magnum, holding Logan hostage to Hesh. Rorke shoots Hesh in the arm and then aims his revolver at Hesh's head, where Hesh contacts Merrick with the word "Checkmate", forcing a rod to hit the rail in front of the train, sending the train into the ocean and knocking Logan unconscious. Logan reawakens with the train underwater, where he sees Rorke's Magnum land between them. They both crawl for it, and Rorke reaches it first, but before he can finish him off, Hesh hits Rorke from behind with a fire extinguisher, making Rorke fire, but miss his shot. Logan picks up the gun and aims it at Rorke, but finds out that it is out of ammo. Hesh throws some bullets to Logan and Logan catches one and load it into the Magnum. Hesh grabs Rorke and holds onto him. Logan then shoots Rorke, but the bullet goes through both him and Hesh. The bullet also hits the window behind them, flooding the engine room. Logan grabs Hesh and brings him to the surface, where Hesh informs Merrick via radio that Rorke is dead. However, Rorke appears from behind, having survived the shot. Rorke kicks Logan in the face, stunning him. Logan attempts to stab him with his knife, but Rorke counters and breaks Logan's arm. Rorke shows admiration for Logan's determination and spirit before dragging Logan away as Hesh helplessly screams for him. After the endgame credits, Logan is seen captured and stuck in a pit (resembling Rorke's pit from The Hunted opening credits), presumably going through the same torture methods that Rorke went through, with a helicopter flying by during the night, raining. Gallery Logan Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Logan's mask pattern. Los Angeles Recon Map.jpg Rorke File David Walker 2 CoDG.png|File on Logan and Hesh (younger) Trivia *In the level "No Man's Land", Logan uses Hesh's character model, and in "Birds of Prey", he uses the character model of a helicopter pilot, with the legs missing. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters Category:Playable Characters